


Standing on Ceremony

by keepyourpantsongohan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Humour, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan
Summary: Sai frowns, looking to his peers for answers. “There isn’t any formal custom for simply declaring one’s importance to one another, is there?”“Sure there is,” jokes Kiba, throwing his hands behind his head. “Marriage.”Kakashi snaps his fingers. “That’s the word.”





	Standing on Ceremony

When Naruto arrives the training grounds, he feels a distinct sense of déjà vu.

Firstly, because Sasuke and Sakura are already there. Secondly, because Kakashi  _isn’t_ , in spite of the fact it was definitely him who’d sent the vague summons asking him here.  

“You guys too?” asks Naruto, holding up the note. It contains only three lines and a poorly-drawn depiction of one of his sensei’s dogs. 

Sakura and Sasuke nod, and fish notes out of their own pockets. “‘Training grounds. Morning. You’ll want to be there,’” reads Sakura in a drawling tone that must be an impression of their teacher. “Who sends this kind of message?”

“Kakashi,” says Sasuke, shaking his head. 

“What do you think he wants?” asks Naruto, sitting down beside them. “Not another bell test?”

Sakura laughs, and throws a skeptical look at the two boys. “I don’t think he wants to be responsible for the damages.”

Sasuke and Naruto meet eyes, and Naruto grins. Sasuke gives him what passes for a smile in Sasuke expressions, which mostly consists of his mouth twitching at the corners like his lips want to turn upward but they’ve forgotten how.

Though Sasuke isn’t residing in the village currently, Kakashi does ask that he make regular, if brief, in-person reports. Yesterday, he’d delivered one such report, and it appears that he has yet to leave. Naruto suspects that Sasuke is getting lonely in his travels, and that Kakashi has caught on. He doesn’t think Kakashi would go as far as staging an intervention, but perhaps this meeting is meant as a reminder that he has something waiting for him in Konoha.

Either way, it’s nice to have the three of them together like this, so Naruto can’t be  _too mad_  at Kakashi for being vague about when he’d arrive. He’s the Hokage now; he finally has a legitimate excuse.

“Could be a mission, you know,” muses Naruto aloud. Excitement flares up. The three of them haven’t been partnered together since the war.  

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. “He’d just call us into his office for that.”

“Maybe he just wants to spend time with his old team,” offers Sakura with a smile. “He’s kind of a sap, when it comes down to it.”

“If it was all about spending time together, you’d think he’d actually be here,” says Naruto, flopping down on the grass. His arms form a headrest beneath his chin.  

Sakura and Sasuke both let out long-suffering sighs. “Same old sensei,” says Sakura.

They sit there for like this for a while, chatting idly as they wait. Naruto tells them about his most recent date with Hinata and his shadowing of Kakashi as the Hokage, Sakura informs them about the progress of her children’s therapy centres and the vegetable garden she’s started with Yamato’s advice, and Sasuke tells them about the rumours he’s been following and, surprisingly, a tea shop visit with Jūgo, whom he’d run into while passing through Kusa. 

After an hour and a half has passed, Sasuke pulls out a pocket watch. “It’s afternoon now,” he says, not sounding surprised in the least. 

Naruto groans and stands. “I can’t sit still like this forever, you know. I’m going to go get him.”

“Get who?” asks a voice from beyond the trees. 

“Sai,” exclaims Naruto, upon looking at the new arrival. “Did Kakashi-sensei ask you to meet him here too?”

“Yamato-taichō did, actually,” Sai tells them as he approaches. “Though he stated that he would not arrive until shortly before two in the afternoon. I thought I’d come early to do some sketching.”

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all exchange looks. It cannot be a coincidence that Yamato and Kakashi would send messages for a meeting at the same spot on the same day. And since Yamato’s instruction tends to be much more precise than Kakashi’s... “We’ve been waiting here for hours for nothing,” concludes Sakura, exasperated. 

“Sensei,” says Naruto crossly, eyes in the direction of the Hokage tower as if to somehow project his annoyance on Kakashi from a distance. 

“Hn.” Sasuke folds his arm across his chest. 

Sai pulls a sketchbook out of his bag and sits down. “This is an unusual occurrence,” he comments idly, flipping to a blank page. “To have both versions of Team Kakashi come together. It is rare that all six of us are in the village at once, these days.”

Naruto’s sour expression is replaced by a smile. “That’s right! All of Team 7 will be in one place. That’s pretty exciting, you know!”

“Don’t forget Team 10,” pipes up Ino, bounding up towards them with Shikamaru and Chōji in tow. 

Sai smiles at her, setting down his sketchbook as she finds her place between him and Sakura. “Hello,” he says sociably. “Would you like to hold my hand? Sakura tells me it is common practice among new romantic partners.”

Ino laughs. “Only if you want to,” she says, and seems pleased when he grasps her fingers. 

“What are you doing here, Ino?” asks Sakura, prodding her friend. “Do you and Sai have a date after our meeting?” 

Shikamaru is the one who answers, coming to stand at Naruto’s side. “If you mean the meeting with Kakashi-sensei, we’re here for it too. Ino made us come early because she saw Sai headed this way. Troublesome,” he adds, sighing. Ino aims a stray kick at his ankle. 

Naruto’s brow creases in thought. “So it’s not a team meeting then,” he says. “What do you think they want?”

“They?” asks Chōji, confused. 

“Yamato-taichō will be here also,” explains Sai. 

Shikamaru’s eyes narrow. “Both of them? It’s strange that they’d call us all here on our days off.” 

“Speak for yourself,” says Ino. “Sakura and I just got back from a mission at dawn. Overseeing children’s therapy centres isn’t a simple task.”

Naruto and Sasuke stare at Sakura in surprise. “I slept for a few hours when I got back,” she says, shrugging. “And I’ve got the next week off, so I figured taking one meeting wouldn’t kill me.”

“Will you kill Kakashi, if he doesn’t show up?” asks Sasuke. His comment is for Sakura’s benefit, but it goes unmissed by the rest of the group.

They all turn to stare at him. It is, Naruto realizes, glancing at his expression, Sasuke’s attempt at humour. Involuntarily, Naruto lets out a snort. Sakura giggles. Ino and Chōji look conflicted, and Sai only shakes his head.  

“You’re not allowed to make treason jokes,” says Shikamaru, unamused. Sakura is the one who kicks Shikamaru this time, and her blow lands. Wisely, he offers no further admonitions. 

“The two of them have got to be up to something,” declares Naruto. “Why else would they gather so many of us here?”

Thoughtfully, Sakura asks, “Do we know if anyone else is coming?”

As if summoned by the question, three new figures approach the grounds. Four, if Naruto is being technical, but only three of which are likely to have received a message about this meeting. Naruto recognizes each of them in different ways. Hinata, by sight, since he’s learned to spot her across crowded rooms. Kiba, by sound, since sure enough, he is in the middle of saying something to Akamaru loudly enough to be heard even from this distance. Shino, by the presence of the other two, and the unsettling feeling of having bugs nearby. 

“Hinata-chan!” Naruto calls out to his girlfriend, waving. 

Hinata smiles and returns the greeting. When they are close enough for Shino’s calm voice to be heard, he tells Naruto, “It is common courtesy to greet all members of a group when they arrive. Why? The reason is because we are also your friends, Naruto.”

“Sorry,” says Naruto sheepishly. “Hey Shino, Kiba.”

Kiba laughs. “That sounded sincere. Why are all of you guys down here? Me and Akamaru could smell everyone gathering. You got the same note too?”

“Yeah. Actually, can we see yours?” Naruto asks eagerly. “We’re trying to figure out what this is all about.”

Kiba pulls out a crumpled note from his pocket. On it, the neat scrawl of their former captain states,  _‘Please come to Training Ground 3 at two in the afternoon. There is an important matter to be discussed. Your presence would be much appreciated. Yamato.’_

“‘Important,’ huh,” muses Naruto. “Wonder what it could be.”

Only more questions are raised as their party grows beyond just the rookies of their year whom Yamato and Kakashi have been teamed up with before. Tenten and Lee are next, the latter pushing Gai’s wheelchair at a pace which cannot be safe for either of them. Gai seems to know better than the teenagers about what’s going on, but when asked, simply says with shining eyes, “My rival has surpassed me once more!”

Kurenai joins them too, balancing a growing Mirai on her hip. A few more jōnin Naruto recognizes follow, like Shizune, Aoba, Genma, and Anko. And some he doesn’t, like a woman with long purple hair and a man with sleek brown hair, though Naruto must assume they know Kakashi or Yamato based on the way they keep referring to a ‘taichō.’ Iruka shows up a bit later among a handful of chūnin, and Naruto tries to bargain with him for answers only to find out he doesn’t know anything more than him. 

Finally, exactly ten minutes before the scheduled meeting time, Yamato himself shows up. He stands by the posts where Team 7 was first officially formed. Strangely, he is not wearing his jōnin uniform or face plate. In fact, he is in nicer clothes than Naruto has ever seen him, looking like he wouldn’t be out of place at one of the Daimyo’s fancy events that Naruto has started being invited to since the war. 

“Taichō!” Naruto says. “What’s with the outfit? Where’s Kakashi-sensei? Why’d you make all of us come here?”

“I think we’d better wait for Kakashi-senpai before we get into the details,” says Yamato.

Sakura groans. “We’ve  _been_  waiting, Yamato-taichō!”

Yamato smiles. “He’ll be here.”

The younger members of the group try to convince him to explain, but years of ANBU training have made him plenty able to withstand questioning. He starts by shooting down questions politely, but eventually turns to them with a ghoulish expression that silences the most vocal of his interrogators. 

As it happens, they don’t have to wait all that much longer, because fifteen minutes after the agreed upon time, Kakashi indeed arrives, dressed just as properly as Yamato. With him, he brings his predecessor, Tsunade, who is donning the hat she passed on not long ago with pursed lips as she hauls around a bag that makes a suspicious sloshing sound. 

“Sorry I’m late,” says Kakashi, sidling up next to Yamato. “I had to collect a very important guest.” He nods at Tsunade. 

“Guest for what?” Naruto demands. “What’s this about, sensei?”

Yamato turns to Kakashi. “Shall we start?” 

“Right. As you know, Tenzō and I have known each other a long time. I consider him to be a very important person in my life,” Kakashi says, nodding at the man beside him. “So, we wanted to announce it to you all.”

“Announce what?” asks Ino, folding her arms. “That you care about each other?”

Kakashi shrugs. “Sounds about right.” The group begins to sigh and exchange murmurs, until Yamato adds, “Legally.”

“That’s not a legal procedure I’m familiar with,” says Sai, pulling a notebook from his pocket. He skims it, and then frowns, looking to his peers for answers. “There isn’t any formal custom for simply declaring one’s importance to one another, is there?”

“Sure there is,” jokes Kiba, throwing his hands behind his head. “Marriage.”

Kakashi snaps his fingers. “That’s the word.”

A stillness falls over the crowd. For a moment, everyone just stares at the two men, who have remarkably calm faces for people who’ve just announced a lifelong commitment. They don’t seem inclined to elaborate, simply smiling (or in Kakashi’s case, hiding a smile) as they look out at the faces of their loved ones. The silence drags on, until Naruto shouts, “I  _knew_  they were dating!”

“Well, yeah,” says Sakura. “They were holding hands at the ramen stand last week. What did you think they were doing? Practicing hand signs?”

“Naruto was on a mission then,” Sai reminds her.

Naruto looks between Sai and Sakura, betrayed. “You went for ramen without me?”

“I think there are bigger questions here than about ramen,” interjects Sasuke, eyeing Kakashi and Yamato as if they’ve suddenly caused him to reevaluate his world view once again. 

“You’re getting married?” asks Hinata. “Have you decided on a date for the wedding?”

“Today,” says Kakashi affably. 

“We knew you’d all be free,” Yamato adds. 

Dozens of eyes turn to each other, looking for the same flabbergasted expression on their neighbours’ faces as there is on their own. By the looks of it, almost no one but the pair at the front had prior warning. Except...

“Did you know about this, Gai?” asks Aoba.

Gai beams, putting up a thumbs-up and a wink in the direction of the two men. “Kakashi knows that he cannot hide anything from me.”

Kakashi chuckles. “We needed witnesses for the legal filing. Gai is my best friend.”

The clearer it becomes that this is not some kind of joke, the more eyebrows go up. “But Kakashi-sama, as the Hokage, shouldn’t your wedding be an event for public celebration?” asks Shizune. 

Kakashi and Yamato share a look, as if they’ve been expecting this question all along. “Not if no one is aware of it,” says Kakashi. 

“I told him it was a nonsensical idea. But then, that’s never stopped us before,” says Yamato, doing a poor job of suppressing a smile.

“They have my blessing,” says Tsunade, shrugging. “Sarutobi-sensei’s wedding wasn’t a big event. I don’t see why Kakashi’s has to be. Besides, we’ve still got Naruto’s wedding to look forward to if we want something to bring the villages together.”

Hinata and Naruto catch each other’s eyes and then turn red. Luckily, Sakura saves them from having to address the comment by aiming a reproachful look at Kakashi. “You could’ve told your  _guests_ at least, Kakashi-sensei.”

“What would be the fun in that?” asks Kakashi with alarming sincerity. 

“We could have dressed appropriately,” says Sai, with a glance down at his bare midriff. He notes something down on his sketchpad, which Naruto is willing to bet is a question about wedding attire. A few more voices offer their assent to Sai’s words.  

Yamato waves them down. “What you’re all wearing is fine. We didn’t want to waste anyone’s time with having to prepare.”

Kakashi nods. “I know some of you have just returned from missions,” he says, a bit more seriously, “and some of you will be leaving in the morning. We didn’t want to take up more than an afternoon.”

“For your  _marriage_ ,” says Sasuke, still sounding startled.

“Wedding,” corrects Kakashi easily. “Marriages usually last longer than an afternoon.”

Yamato nudges him, raising an eyebrow. “We’ll see.”

“Have a little more faith, Tenzō,” says Kakashi, grabbing hold of his hand. “Our marriage should survive at least until next week.”

“Next month, optimistically.”

“I bet we could even make it until the winter.”

Naruto gets the feeling their exchange could go on for some time, but a cleared throat brings their attention back to the crowd. 

“Where will the ceremony be?” asks the purple-haired woman. She is one of the few who doesn’t seem very caught off-guard by the antics of the two men. 

“Oh,” says Yamato, as if remembering himself. “Here.” He lets go of Kakashi’s hand in order to form the signs of the mokuton, and from the earth, several rows of benches rise up. With a few more gestures, an altar has formed, and several fruits have dropped down from nearby trees to adorn it. Tsunade pulls out a bottle of sake and three cups from her bag to join the display.

“Please sit,” says Kakashi, gesturing to the impromptu arrangement. “We’ll begin shortly.”

There is a general shuffle towards the seats. Naruto wonders if he should be sitting with Hinata, but he’s still a little bit sheepish about the wedding comment, mostly because it  _has_  been on his mind lately. Either way, his decision is made for him when he finds himself squished between the other members of Team 7 in the seats closest to the altar. 

“This is crazy, you know,” says Naruto, as his former team leaders begin to move into place. “Is the Hokage allowed to do this kind of thing?”

“He’s ranked higher than anyone else in the village,” says Sai, “so probably.”

“I still can’t believe he was late to his own wedding.” Sakura sighs, but then laughs. “I guess I can’t imagine him getting married in a normal way.”

“Marriage,” repeats Sasuke, shaking his head. “He never struck me as the type.”

“I don’t think you need to be any particular type,” says Sakura, with a gentle smile, “as long as you love the other person.” Sasuke stares at her for a moment, and then nods. When Sakura turns away, Naruto smirks and pokes Sasuke in the leg. He receives a slapped hand in return.

It seems as if they’ve tasked Tsunade with filling the role of master of ceremonies, if the way she stands in front of them is any indication. Naruto supposes it’s fitting. Kakashi isn’t much one for pomp and circumstance, and Yamato has always been a staid, if stalwart, presence. So they would’ve chosen a ceremony as simple as possible, without the numerous steps required with a priest. 

They exchange vows, which Naruto hears but understands very little. There are mentions of ANBU and a boy named Kinoe, whom Naruto has never met but of whom Kakashi seems to be very fond. He figures it can’t be another nickname, since Kakashi already calls Yamato ‘Tenzō.’ They reference locations that Naruto isn’t aware of Kakashi ever having gone, but he supposes they  _are_  old. Yamato even mentions the word ‘ _Tsukuyomi_ ,’ which sets Sasuke on edge beside him. If Naruto didn’t know any better, he’d think they were speaking in code.

What Naruto does understand comes at the very end of their speeches. 

“Kakashi,” says Yamato. “I would be honoured to spend my life with you.”

“Good,” Kakashi replies warmly. Tsunade huffs and gestures at the scroll in front of her. Peering down at it, Kakashi adds, “I accept.”

As Kakashi and Yamato begin to offer each other sake, it dawns on Naruto that this is actually happening.

Kakashi, his sensei and Hokage, who has taught him almost every important lesson he knows, is marrying someone. Kakashi, who has spent more time at the memorial stone at this training ground than half the people present combined. Kakashi, who buys their team ramen, and pretends to like Sakura’s food experiments, and strong-arms Sasuke into displaying human affection, and accepted Sai into their team without a word. He has someone to hold him up, in the same way he holds their team and the village up.

It makes Naruto smile. He’ll have to thank Yamato later. 

Though Naruto hasn’t been to a wedding before, he knows enough to understand that the exchange of sake is among the last of the rites performed. He watches as Kakashi somehow manages to take a sip without lowering the fabric on his mouth, and then gives the cup to Yamato. When the motion has repeated itself, they shift beside one another and the movement sets off a thought like a light bulb in Naruto’s brain. 

Naruto suddenly leans forward in his seat, and elbows Sasuke in the side, jostling him into Sakura. “What was that for, dobe?” Sasuke complains, elbowing him back. 

“They’re going to  _kiss_ , you know,” whispers Naruto, staring forward intently. 

Beside him, Sakura and Sasuke frown at each other. “And why are you so excited about it?” asks Sakura, giving Naruto a concerned glance. 

“They’re going to kiss,” Naruto repeats, eyes trained on Kakashi and Yamato as Tsunade begins to conclude her ceremonial duties, “and Kakashi-sensei will have to  _take off his mask._ ”

Both Sasuke and Sakura immediately look at Kakashi and Yamato. As Naruto predicted, their sensei and captain are moving closer to one another, and each of them inclines their head as far as they can, hoping to get the best angle. Tsunade says the last of her speech, and all three are frozen in anticipation. 

And then Yamato takes a large step forward, placing himself in front of Kakashi with his back to the onlookers. He puts his hands on either side of Kakashi’s face, so even those sitting on the side can’t get a good look at him. Kakashi’s hand rises to pull down his mask, but all they can see is the back of Yamato’s head, leaning into the person he is marrying. 

“Come  _on_ ,” says Naruto, at the same time Sasuke says, “What the hell?” and Sakura says,  _“Really?”_

And then they’re separating, and turning to the crowd with bright and pleased faces and the mask already back in place. Kakashi spots the dejected faces of his former students, and he winks. 

Sai seems confused by the behaviour of the rest of his team. “I don’t understand what the fuss is about,” he confesses. “Kakashi-senpai took his mask down when we had lunch last week, Sakura.”

“He did  _what?_ ” ask Naruto and Sakura simultaneously. Sasuke narrows his eyes. 

When Kakashi and Yamato move away from the altar, hand in hand, to join the crowd, Naruto asks, “Did your really let Sai see your face before us, sensei? We’ve known you longer!”

Kakashi laughs, his dark eyes alight. “I believe the customary greeting is ‘Congratulations,’ Naruto.”

“Oh,” says Naruto, cheeks turning pink. “Congratulations.” His teammates repeat the sentiment. 

“Thank you,” says Yamato, with a broader grin on his face than Naruto has ever seen. Turning towards the rest of the guests, he tells them, “For those of you who are available, there will be food and drink at my home this evening. No ramen, I’m afraid,” he adds teasingly to Naruto. 

There are some cheers among the attendees. Gai and Lee decide to race to Yamato’s house on their hands, and a disconcerted Tenten is left behind to bring Gai’s wheelchair. “How do they think they’re going to get in without either of you to open the door?” she asks. Kakashi shrugs, and she sighs, going after her team. 

“Will you be taking time off from your duties?” Sai asks, as the crowd disperses. 

“A few days,” Kakashi affirms. “Tsunade-sama has agreed to look after the administrative affairs while I’m gone. Though I told her she could pass a few tasks onto Naruto.”

Naruto’s mouth drops open in surprise. “Really, sensei?”

Kakashi nods. “I trust you.” Then, his gaze turns to Sasuke as he pulls something out of his pocket. He places the object in Sasuke’s hand. “You’ll be minding my apartment at the Hokage’s residence,” he declares. 

Sasuke blinks at the key in his hand. “I didn’t agree to that.”

“Think of it like a wedding present,” says their teacher, patting him on the shoulder. “Besides, I can’t have you sleeping on the roof of the tower whenever you spend the night in the village.”

Naruto and Sakura look at Sasuke, alarmed. He shrugs. “I needed somewhere to camp out. Naruto was already asleep. It seemed as good a place as any,” he explains. 

“We’re getting you an apartment in Konoha,” mutters Naruto darkly. Sakura nods. 

Sasuke opens his mouth to refute them, but Yamato cuts across the protest. “We’ll talk about it later,” he says lightly. “For now, we celebrate.”

At that, the group can offer no further argument. They move along with the rest of the guests in the same direction as Team Gai. Sakura starts telling Sasuke sleeping on roofs is bad for his back, and Sai asks Sasuke if any respectable landlord will rent to him. Naruto lags behind his teammates, still looking at his sensei and captain. 

“Naruto?” prompts Yamato quietly.

“Congratulations,” Naruto says again, hoping they know what he means.

He thinks they do. Because they smile at each other, and then at him. Kakashi throws an arm around his shoulders as he replies, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Adding to the list of my increasingly self-indulgent sentimental post-war nonsense. Their ceremony is vaguely Shinto minus the overtly religious elements. The backdrop is the pseudo canon setting of post-Sakura Hiden (by which time almost all canonical pairs are together except Sasuke/Sakura) and pre-Konoha Hiden. It's probably the silliest version of a wedding I could write, but they deserve a little lightheartedness.


End file.
